Sometimes All She Needs Is In A RV
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Marilyn looked at Beck and shook her head with a small sigh, barely audible, but her look of exasperation was clear. Before she disappeared into the kitchen to continue with her washing. Beck looked at his Mother after Jade exited and mimicked her sigh. If she thought she was frustrated, she was unaware of how he was feeling obviously. Bade. One-shot.


Sometimes All She Needs Is Inside An RV

Summary: Marilyn looked at Beck and shook her head with a small sigh, barely audible, but her look of exasperation was clear. Before she disappeared into the kitchen to continue with her washing.

Beck looked at his Mother after Jade exited and mimicked her sigh. If she thought she was frustrated, she was unaware of how he was feeling obviously.

Rating: T

Pairing: Bade

AN: I was watching a re-run of 'Cat, Fire And Rain' today, so I decided I'd write a Bade surrounded Fanfiction to contradict my recent Jades fixation; Jades equaling Jade West and James Diamond.

OH. And happy late birthday James Maslow. I actually made a video to further state that, but it was awkward and weird, and I'm betting he never saw it.

ANYWAY, enjoy the story and review.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

"You sure you don't wanna stay Jade? It's pretty late, at least nearly ten." Tori insisted; grasping her door and sending a pleading look to Jade. The Latina really did not want to spend the rest of her night **alone** with an intolerable Cat.

"Believe me, I'm sure." Jade retorted stoically, having no intention of staying with either of the girls. The brunette was having similar thinking and considering Cat was a mopey mess: that made Jade not want to stay even more.

Cat stuck her head out abruptly, grasping the outer frame and pouting her lower lip. "Please Jade! We can have a sleepover and watch My Miniature Pony: Friendship prevails!"

That story about friendly, color-coded ponies made Jade want to hurl. She would rather have to sit through an entire conversation with Sinjin than watch My Miniature Pony, a show that was obviously targeting watchers of eight years old and below; therefore it didn't surprise her when she had first caught Cat watching.

Jade brought her wrist up, squinting her eyes at an imaginary wristwatch she had conjured. "Oh my, look at the time, I really must be getting home. As much as I've loved spending a soggy night with you two, I really would rather get home to my Father that's probably going to maim me, thanks so much." She smiled bitterly.

Tori, who was desperate to get Jade to stay and immediately brought in yet another option: "You can't even drive home, Cat's brother's car has to stay here, the interior is soggy and wet and disgusting, weren't you the one complaining about the dead smell in the driver's seat?" She helpfully supplied, raising an eyebrow.

Jade raised her eyebrows right back, leaning forward with crossed arms. "If you're so concerned about my wellbeing in the car, than I'll walk." And with that she swerved around on her heels and stalked off.

"But it's a far walk to Beverly Hills!" She heard in call, rolling her eyes. Jade did live in a prestigious neighborhood in Beverly Hills, thanks to her successful attorney of a Father who hated her. It was nearly a thirty minute drive, probably an hour since she was walking - but they did not know that her intention was not to go back to her own house.

Oh no. Heading back to her own house would confirm her death. Her Father never liked her breaking curfew, but when it came down to it - Jade could use the excuse of a sleepover with Tori and Cat. Her Father had little knowledge of her hatred for the Latina, but knew that she was best friends' with Cat.

Jade was an expert liar; it came from her prior experience as an actress.

On the contrary, Jade was planning on making her way to Boyle Heights, a city located not too far from L.A. It took usually ten minutes with a drive, and would only be slightly a bit more. It was predominantly Hispanic and Latino, but that also included a certain boy of Indian-Canadian descent.

Her boots squished irritatingly as she walked down a few roads, unfamiliar with the neighborhoods, having been more of a Beverly Hills girl than anything, but eventually followed the directions her Pearphone provided on Pearmaps.

The last thing Jade had planned on that night was heading to Beck Oliver for help, even more so when it came for a place to stay that night. She hadn't anticipated seeing herself at his RV so soon, three weeks after the break-up.

Jade stopped in front of his RV and saw the door swing open, revealing her two male friends and Beck. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation, Andre' stepping out mid-conversation with Beck.

"Dude, you really socked me in the face hard in her kitchen man. The sound effects were supposed to take care of-" Beck's voice faded off as all three of the boys looked a there, taking in her disheveled appearance.

Soaked to the bone, hair uncurled and slick around her face, her mascara thick and chunky beneath her eyes. She had definitely looked better.

Andre' and Robbie exchanged glances and immediately took the hint to make themselves scarce. Something was probably going to go down here, whether it was positive or negative; and neither were sure they wanted to be firsthand to witness it, with Jade being Jade and all.

"Bye Beck!"

"Later!"

Chorused the two boys as they made their way to a car and got in, driving off, leaving the two alone, who just looked at each other.

"Jade." Beck nodded in recognition at her, stuffing his hands in his pockets and raising his eyebrows. "What exactly are you doing-**here**?" The shock was pretty evident on his face.

She brought her hand up, scratching her mass of unruly raven waves, averting her eyes for a moment, before mustering the confidence to answer. "I was out with Vega and Cat, it's too late to head back to my house without my Father having a chizz-fit, so I thought why not go back to my ex-boyfriend's RV and see if I can hang with him for the night. Considering my night has already been just the epitome of amazing! Completely drenched, then re-drenched by some old actress who was supposed to be dead, a creepy clown tried to kidnap Tori, I had to drive in awful weather, and now I can't even go back to my own house because my Father is an inconsiderate, unfeeling man that has no compassion!" She finished off in a snap, a wild countenance on her face.

He finally took the few steps in front of her, analyzing her face. She looked pretty upset and frazzled, her arms crossed in a stand-off-ish way, her eyes downcast to the floor. "Hey, hey; it's cool, really. You've had a crappy night," He shrugged. "You can hang over if you want, no big." He always understood when it came to these kinds of situations, especially when it involved her Father.

Beck knew firsthand at how sleezy of a man he could be, how emotionless - heartless. He had always been a cruel man in his eyes. So of course he was going to let her stay, no matter how awkward it was.

"Great." She immediately stalked into his RV wordlessly, brushing past him rudely. Beck sighed, running his fingers through his hair. What was he getting himself into for the night?

[OoOoOoO]

"You better still have at least some of my-" She stopped mid-sentence, looking at the cardboard box full of un-folded clothes, broken frames, and other knick-knacks she had brought to the RV. A few frames she had put up were now missing from the walls, a bare, discolored space revealed.

Jade walked over to it, crouching down and ignoring the squelsh her pants made when she did. She rifled through the box, finding a few broken picture frames that she had a feeling had been intentionally smashed out of anger-out of sorrow, pain.

It physically hurt her to look at it and just pulled some of the clothes out, something dry to put on.

Beck stared at her, watching her face as she took in what had happened to everything she'd put in his RV and he'd taken out in a personal rage, throwing haphazardly into a box. He'd remembered vividly the satisfying snaps the glass had made while he'd thrown everything into it, his RV a mess the next day because it had been just so-empty, lifeless.

It had been how he'd felt after they'd broken up, the immediate searing pain in his heart. The need to hold her, open that door and just console her; bring his girl into his arms and just whisper all of her worries away. Confirm he would stick around, no matter how difficult she was.

Really, it was just a spur of the moment thing gone wrong, a mistake he hadn't wanted to make but had done anyway.

"Jade, I can explain," He began to insist when she raised her hand, holding it up to stop his words.

"It's fine." She rose from her position hovering over the floor, shaking out her clothes. "We broke up." She said with an underlining tone, an emotion that no one often saw from the girl. "I'm sure if you would have left nearly half of your life at my place, I would have done the exact same thing."

Jade glanced down ruefully at the box. "Shove everything in box, break a few things while you're at it. Story of my life." She even noticed 'Jade' had been scrawled in his messy script on the side, a menacing sight that made her feel sick.

Beck opened his mouth to retort and defend himself somewhat, but Jade once again - overbearingly, said it for him.

"I don't want to fight tonight. We don't even have to talk. I just need some clothes and a roof over my head; if that's a problem, I'll just go back to my house and you'll find my face on a milk carton tomorrow, alright?" She always had a way of making him feel impeccably guilty.

He gave in. "Yeah, sure, fine. I'll just go get you some towels," There wasn't a bathroom in his RV, which made the few bathrooms in his house his only other option.

Jade stomped intrusively over to the door. "I'll do it myself." Clearly, she was still in a bitter mood from finding the box of her things.

She didn't need his help. She needed his RV, that's what she needed; and his Mother's hospitality. His Father was never too fond of her, so she was hoping she would catch his Mother's eye and it would at least be smooth sailing from there.

That proved just to be wishful thinking when his Father opened the door, all friendliness fading from his face as he eyed her skeptically.

"-Jade. What are you doing here?" He inquired stiffly, his eyes narrowing slightly. From what he'd seen in the past few weeks, she hadn't even showed up around here. Beck never liked to talk about anything, so his wife and him had figured that they had broken up, hallelujah!

His wife however hadn't been as positive about the idea, considering their son had then spent the next two weeks lying on the couch in the Family room, refusing to go back to his RV until the Monday of third week, which had only been a few days ago. Plus, she had been fond of Jade. She was snarky and kept him on his toes and out of trouble.

Now her son was just a mess on the couch, an ominously quiet mess.

Jade sighed. "Could I just talk to Marilyn and call it a night?" Marilyn Oliver was a sweet woman, and a very pretty one. Tan skin, kind smile, deep chestnut hair. She had always had open arms when it came to Jade.

Grudgingly, he complied and looked over his shoulder to call to his wife. "Marilyn! Jade's here!" The way his tone was, it seemed almost as if they had been anticipating this, and that made him all the more grudging.

Clatters of pans echoed through the house as Marilyn Oliver came racing down the short stack of stairs, pushing her husband aside and looking at Jade. "Oh my, you're just soaked to the bone!" She exclaimed.

Usually, if Marilyn had been anyone else, Jade would have retorted sarcastically as if she hadn't already known she was wet and every article of clothing she was wearing was sticking to her flesh like it was a second skin, but she only merely nodded. "Yeah, mind if I could borrow a few towels?"

Marilyn was quick to oblige. "Of course, of course! Come in!" She insisted, wrapping her fingers around Jade's forearm and pulling her into the split-level home and up stairs once more, keeping her there. "Stay here. I'll fetch a few towels from the bathroom." She insisted, rushing off.

But soon after Marilyn disappeared, came a little boy running in. He was young, probably seven or eight at most, but had the same hair as Beck and bright, brown eyes.

"JADE!" He squeaked happily, immediately enveloping her calves in a tight, open armed hug.

Jade couldn't suppress a smile and craned forward, unwrapping his arms and crouching down, the boy immediately hugging her. "Hey Benji," She greeted, hugging the smaller boy's frame.

As soon as he met her eyes, he immediately began with a string of questions. "Where have you been? Beck's been soooooo sad without you here! And he keeps sleeping on the couch! And not talking at dinner! And not going anywhere! And being even more sad! And it's making me sad too! And Mommy too!" Benji said quickly, nodding his head.

Jade inwardly smirked. "So I've been missed around here, huh? Does that mean you've missed me too?" She hugged his torso and he giggled manically.

"-Maybe!" He finally answered, batting at her arms with small hands.

Little to either of their knowledge, Beck was peeking in from the doorway, looking up at the two of them.

Jade pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You should have. I'm far too awesome to be hanging around here." She extended up, with him in her arms as he squealed and wriggled around.

"JADE!" He screamed happily, clutching at her neck and waving his legs around in every direction. "Put me down!" He laughed happily.

She smirked. "Nah, I'm quite comfortable where I am, thanks for asking." Benji continued to giggle, until Marilyn came back out.

"I only have a few of these, but they'll be fine. Oh, I see Benji's found you." Marilyn smiled at the two as he finally settled in her arms, draping an arm over her neck.

"See Mom! I told you she'd come back! I'd told you! Now Beck won't be so sad all of the time!" Benji insisted eagerly with enthusiasm.

Jade's smiling face faltered and she looked at Benji. "Ben, I'm just here for the night, it's just temporary."

Beck hopped up the stairs, Jade's mood souring further. "Yeah, she's got Jay to worry about and all that."

Benji looked between the two, his face warped into a pure look of sadness. "So she's not staying-longer than tonight?"

Beck and Jade exchanged glances, before averting away. Jade didn't want to say anything; she didn't want to make Benji even sadder.

But Beck had to Improv it so his brother wouldn't be sad. "Nah, she'll be around some more. Right Jade?"

Jade looked up in surprise and scoffed jokingly, looking at Benji. "Of course. Can't leave you alone with these crazies." She insisted to Benji. "I was just pulling your leg before Ben." She said, initiating her words by tugging on his leg with a playful look.

Benji immediately lit up. "YAY! I'm so happy!" He hugged Jade's neck tightly, burying his head in her shoulder.

Marilyn could see the tension between them and the fact that Jade was blatantly lying to Benji to not make him sad. They were still not together, which absolutely blew her away.

Could they not see how perfect they were together? Even **she** knew that.

"Well, I think you need to stop suffocating Jade now Benji." Marilyn said sternly. "You're supposed to be in bed!" She insisted in a Motherly tone as Benji looked up, pouting.

"Can't I hang out with Jade just a **teensy** bit more? Pleaseeee!" He whined, pouting his lips. "We've missed her sooo much! Right Beck?"

Beck glanced to the side awkwardly. "Yep, absolutely."

Jade nudged Benji. "Dude, she's right. You need to get to bed. If I'm going to hang out with you some more, I need you to actually be able to stay awake long enough."

Benji sighed deeply. "Okay. Fine. But promise you'll play with me tomorrow, when you get back from school! Pinky promise!" His brow furrowed, sticking out his pinky insistently, a solid expression on his face.

Jade rolled her eyes, hesitating, but curling her pinky around his. "Fine, whatever, I'll be back tomorrow. Alright? But you have to go get in bed-right now." And Benji shot out from in her arms, sprinting to his room.

"OKAY!" He chorused, slamming into his mattress. "I'M IN BED JADE!" Came the call, bringing a smile to all of their faces, Jade and Beck's more wry than anything.

Marilyn held out the bundle of towels. "Here, feel free to dry off in the bathroom and change. I would offer you some dry clothes, but it seems you already has some." She gestured to the clothes in Jade's arms.

She briefly glanced down, before nodding and accepting the group of towels. "Yeah, thanks. I appreciate it." She really did. Marilyn Oliver had always been more than hospitable at the most inopportune moments, such as now. She always had open arms and it was nice to have a partial family like she did here.

"Anytime Jade; you're always welcome here." She smiled, nearly saying what Jade had been thinking. At this point, Jade couldn't handle anymore of the emotions she was feeling and straightened, holding the towels.

"I'll see you later Mrs. Oliver." She told her, a small smile hanging on her lips, before quickly made her exit, stalking up the stairs and shooting out the door to get away from the knowing looks.

Marilyn looked at Beck and shook her head with a small sigh, barely audible, but her look of exasperation was clear. Before she disappeared into the kitchen to continue with her washing.

Beck looked at his Mother after Jade exited and mimicked her sigh. If she thought she was frustrated, she was unaware of how he was feeling obviously.

[OoOoOoO]

"You decent?" Beck called from behind the door, clicking his knuckles against the door and waiting for a response. The last he wanted was for yet **another** confrontation if he was to walk in there while she was undressing, not that it was anything he hadn't seen before.

He'd seen her decent, un-decent, and in very compromising positions; and although he wanted to see her in such positions again, he would choose not to voice that so he could keep his head tonight.

There was a pregnant pause before a muffled: "Yes." Echoed through the door and Beck shoved it open, making his entrance.

Jade had sprawled herself on his un-made bed, only wearing a red and black flannel shirt [one he'd sworn he had given to her], only buttoned up to the valley in between her breasts, nearly a teasing gesture. Agitatingly short shorts barely covering her long, lithe legs that nearly drew him crazy right now, her hair fawning out angelically around her head.

He swore to himself she was trying to be antagonizingly alluring.

To distract himself, his eyes ghosted over to the TV to see what she was watching, which was in fact 'Celebrities Underwater', the episode that Justin Bieber had starred in, practically sending Cat into hysterics. Thankfully, it had been tolerable to everyone else because the pop star had nearly drowned, causing a more than excitable round of teenagers.

"Haven't you seen this a million times?" He asked, eyes returning to her, but doing their best to keep from wandering too far off the beaten path.

Her eyes met his instantly. "Haven't **you** seen this a million times?" She admonished bitterly.

She had him there. "Touché." He crouched to take a seat on his rug, when Jade decided to cut in.

"No you idiot, get up on the bed. I'm not going to eat you." She scowled. "Besides, this is your place anyway. It would be rude of me to make you sit on the floor."

Beck half-grinned. "It's called **trying to be hospitable**, Jade." But complied, although it was still uncomfortable to take a seat so close range with her, when neither of them had allowed the proximity to be so minimal when they had been in the same room for the past few weeks. They even sat on opposite sides of the lunch table, sending looks of irritation.

"It's called trying to be an uptight ex-boyfriend who clearly his too nervous to sit next to an under-dressed ex-girlfriend. Don't be a weeny." She chided, glancing at him as he shifted around to get comfortable, interlocking his fingers and leaning his head into the back of them.

"Yes Jade, I'm extremely frightened to be sitting next to you in your state of dress." He made out it to be sarcastic, when really it was quite on the ball. She had always been extremely good at predicting and figuring things out, it could be frustrating.

Jade scoffed. "And like you aren't? You're acting like a meek little dog that's afraid to approach me."

"Oh really? And what about you? You're just plain intolerable! I've tried to make small talk Jade, I've tried to still maintain something close to a friendship after that night because I don't want to let you go **completely**, but all you've done is reject every single gesture I've made." Beck insisted, brow shooting up as he looked at her. That had definitely sparked something in her, creating an all the more snappish response.

"Small talk is stupid, it never gets anyone anywhere. That's what you doing when you in a long line at the grocery store or you in some elevator with someone else you don't know. You don't try to make small talk with your ex-girlfriend, the day **after** you dumped her!" She growled. "Oh and what?" She asked, turning to him. "You think I'm actually going to let you get close to me again? Even if it's platonic, what do you think I would? What kind of wishful thinking is winding your mind up? You think being friendly is going to fix what you did to me Beck? YOU LEFT ME BEHIND A DOOR! IN FRONT OF ALL OF OUR FRIENDS!" She then paused, rethinking her statement. "And Tori."

Beck threw his arms up. "So I'm just miraculously okay in this? I'm just big bad Beck who left his girlfriend behind a door? You think I'm not hurting too Jade? We've been together for three years! Maybe even more if we hadn't broken up so much!" He ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation, dragging them down his face. "I thought it was going to be like before when we'd break-up. You'd come back, and do something outlandish and big to get my attention and we'd kiss and make-up and I'd drive us back to the RV."

His face had soured during his speech and he looked at her. "I didn't think what happened would happen. I didn't think I was going to permanently lose you, I thought it was going to be just like the other break-ups-I was so wrong." Beck had by no means anticipated that it would be so final, so done. That Jade would practically be out of his life for the rest of junior year. He loved her, he loved being with her-but how they were going, they were going to tear their heads apart.

They had needed a break. But a few days worth a break.

As soon as they had confirmed the break-up, Beck had immediately written it off as the usual. Jade, over-reacting, and she'd soon realize her mistake and show up and demand they get back together in her usual, blunt way.

But then a week had gone by, and no interest. He figured she was playing hard to get.

The week soon followed, with nothing yet again. This was unusual, it never had taken this long.

But as the week progressed and still nothing-he realized they were done officially and that hurt him even more. That night, he had torn his RV apart, stuffing everything into a box that had once belonged to Jade; not caring if some things broke, his anger just took control.

Beck Oliver, the maintained, composed guy had finally snapped.

"Well it wasn't." Jade barked out hoarsely. "This is what happened because you left me behind a door." She stared at him. "Happy with your relationship now?"

He stared back into those cerulean eyes, frustration evident in his brown ones. She was so frustrating! Misunderstanding! All she ever did was think about herself! About **her** feelings! No wonder they could never get back together!

So he did the only sane thing he could muster right now:

He kissed her.

It was a ferocious battle of lips, teeth, nails; anything that could get tangled together and bring them closer. She bit at his lips harshly; he tangled his fingers in her messy raven locks, now semi-dry. Finally, when he was able to dislodge his lips from hers, he trailed them down her neck in quick, rough sucks, emitting hooded breathing from her mouth.

Her fingers clutched at his shoulders for leverage, before shoving him back with enough force, taking a seat on his torso and leering over him, watching his face cautiously. Before immediately re-connecting their lips, letting her hands wander the expanse of what she'd been missing for three weeks.

The last thing either had anticipated in this little encounter was practically a one-night-stand, not that they cared. It would get them by long enough.

But when an unconcealed moans and groans made the neighbors surrounding them second-guess what was going on; everyone figured Jade was back.

They were very wrong.

[OoOoOoO]

The events of last night was shady as Jade pried her eyes open, rolling over into a firm, lean body. Wait, who's body was that? Her eyes slowly shifted up the torso, over the neck and to that undeniable amount of dark hair and-Beck's face.

BECK'S FACE!

Her eyes slid down to see his arms wrapped around her, the clothes she had been wearing prior to the night before displayed all over the floor. So she was naked-in bed, with her ex. Oh yeah, that was fine.

NO IT WASN'T!

She carefully slid out of his arms, before shooting off the bed and grabbing her clothes in panic, not bothering with underwear and just putting on things to cover herself. She flicked on her Pearphone, reading the time. It was only seven, she'd have time to sneak back into her house without her Father being too aware of her absence the night before and get ready for school. At least she could find solace in that helpful fact.

Jade glanced ruefully over at Beck, before snatching up the box of her stuff and sneaking out the door, leaving Beck to sleep. The last thing she needed was a big to-do about what happened last night, which she had finally recollected while she had tried to escape the RV.

She'd just forget about it, it was just some mistake, obviously. They weren't getting back together, it was just some fit of anger turned into passion, nothing **big**.

Jade would go to school, everything would be normal. They'd nitpick, act like they hated each other, and faintly remember the night before.

Sometimes all she needs is inside an RV-and sometimes, she didn't need it at all.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: Well, first actual Fanfiction for a while. Reviews are welcomed.

~Nat


End file.
